creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Extended Editon
I can still remember it….I had just finished my junior year at my school. I was visiting my grandma’s house in Baiting Hollow, New York for the summer. My parents dropped me off. I found grandma in the living room. She was watching one of her old-fashioned shows on her TV. When she saw me, she greeted me with a smile and asked me what I wanted to do with her. A man appeared on the TV holding a sheet of paper. “Hello there, Disney fans!” he said “I’ve got some great news! Disney’s Frozen is re-releasing into theaters for six whole weeks as an extended cut! It’s got brand new scenes and a surprising alternate ending! Don’t miss it!”. That gave me an idea. I asked grandma if we could go see the extended edition of Frozen. She said it was okay. Grandma and I went to Hampton Bays United Artists. When we entered, she said to the teenager behind the counter “One woman and one boy for the extended edition of Frozen”. He gave us some bags of popcorn and drinks and said “If you two get bored, you can see another movie”. Frozen was in theatre #1. When we entered, the only person there was a janitor. His face was white and he was shivering and clutching his mop to his chest. He turned his attention to us and said “Are you two here to see the extended edition of Frozen?”. “Of course we are” grandma told him “Why?”. “Please leave now” he replied “What you will see will give you instant heart attacks”. He ran out of the theater. Grandma looked at me and said “Don’t listen to him, he’s just being silly”. We both sat down. The promos for Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween, Wonder Park, Smallfoot, AXL, and The House With a Clock In Its Walls came on the screen. Then the Walt Disney Pictures logo came on. I could tell something was wrong though, it was colored deep red instead of blue and the music sounded off-key. The movie began playing. However, the song "Frozen Heart" was muffled and I could barely hear it. "Am I going deaf now?" grandma asked herself. The shot of Arendelle suddenly changed to pure static. Then it cut to Elsa and Anna's parents' dying in a storm. A bolt of lightning struck the boat and it exploded. I don't remember that happening in the original movie. Then a test card pattern appeared with a sine wave being the only thing heard. The color bars then changed to Elsa singing "Let It Go". Grandma started complaining that the film reel was broken and we came here for nothing. As for me, I could tell something was different about this scene. The ice castle was darker and Elsa's powers resembled devilish symbols, like pentagrams. It then suddenly showed a photo of a desert with a skeleton in the corner with the sound of whispering being heard. The shadow of the photographer could also be seen. It then cut back to the film. It showed Hans and his guards fighting a blood-soaked Elsa in the castle. She had a sword made out of ice, blood and severed body parts were flying everywhere. Hans eventually grabbed Elsa by the arm and snapped it in two. Stretched veins were exposed and blood stained her dress. He did the same thing to her neck. She fell onto the floor, dead. To make sure she was dead, Hans severed her corpse with his sword. Blood splattered all over the ice castle. Olaf arrived and was shocked to see Hans cutting up Elsa. When Hans saw Olaf, he said "No witnesses!". Then he cuts him in half with his sword. After that, he walked out of the castle, where he met Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. "Anna, your sister is dead" he said. "What?!" said Anna "What do you mean?!". "I found her crushed by her own ice chandelier, I'm sorry". Anna started to cry. Suddenly, photos of mutilated bodies, bomb attack victims, aborted fetuses, and animals being tortured flashed on the screen really fast with a male scream being heard. Grandma and I jumped back in shock. Then it cut to Anna hanging on a noose with her back turned to the camera. A timecard appeared reading “One Month Later”. What was weird about this was that it was spoken by the French narrator from Spongebob Squarepants. A funeral was being held for Elsa, Anna, and Olaf. The credits were crimson and written in Comic Sans font with a slow version of Demi Lovato's “Let It Go” playing in the background. Grandma started complaining. I tried to calm her down, telling her it wasn’t real. It didn’t work, she got up from her seat and complained to Customer Service about the movie. They removed the film reel for Frozen: Extended Edition, took it outside the theater, and destroyed it with a hammer. Then they apologized to us and suggested we see another movie. We decided on Hotel Transylvania 3 in theatre #3. We began to calm down. If you see a promo on TV for an extended edition of Frozen or any other Disney film, don’t go see it! Category:Creepypasta Category:Extended Edition Category:Lost movies Category:Sopt Sign Is Cuming From U Category:Nofootage Incorporated